


[Podfic] Decisions, decisions.

by watery_melon_baller



Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [6]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Hallownest (Hollow Knight), I still dont know how to use tags, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The Dreamers (Hollow Knight) - Freeform, The Teacher's Archives (Hollow Knight), Total length will be longer, ghost is a cryptid moments, i cant come up with good titles, my tags:, original tags:, quirrel is sad but only a little bit he's ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watery_melon_baller/pseuds/watery_melon_baller
Summary: A podfic of Decisions, Decisions by StrawberryCoolattaQuirrel has a terrible day.
Relationships: The Knight & Quirrel (Hollow Knight)
Series: aru and lilac’s podfics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043520
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Decisions, decisions.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097577) by [StrawberryCoolatta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryCoolatta/pseuds/StrawberryCoolatta). 



> Woo it's 11 pm boys and we are getting this out. I'm finally on break and as such hope to use this time to churn out content like a nineteenth century American factory. Seeing another fic with the exact same premise as the last fic I podficced, I just felt compelled to do this one too. There's actual dialogue, so y'all get treated to my lovely effort at character voices. Thanks to StrawberryCoolatta for letting me podfic their story. The next chapter just came out, so guess what I'm doing tomorrow!

Listen here:

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/c6zhgnilk1vllol/Decisions+Decisions+Chapter+1+Complete.mp3/file>

Or on Soundcloud here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] Decisions Decisions, Chapter 1](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/decisions-decisions-chapter-1-complete)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Editing this was a whole time because my rabbits were being particularly loud while I was recording this chapter, so I had to double back quite a bit and, as it turns out, I do not edit well when my audio is in a nonlinear fashion. Got it done, though! Sometimes you gotta just buckle down and get it done.

Listen here:

<https://www.mediafire.com/file/3xe75pa5qt9rye8/Decisions+Decisions+Chapter+2+Complete.mp3/file>

Or on Soundcloud here: 

[Aru](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745) · [[Podfic] Decisions Decisions Chapter 2](https://soundcloud.com/aru-645959745/podfic-decisions-decisions-chapter-2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for listening! 
> 
> Intro and Outro music credit goes to the Hollow Knight OST by Christopher Larkin, track 16: Queen's Gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening! 
> 
> Intro and outro music credit goes to the Hollow Knight OST by Christopher Larkin, track 3: Crossroads.


End file.
